


Surviving Bucharest

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David reacts to Joe's photo of his recently acquired (fake) tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving Bucharest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the picture Joe posted on October 1st, 2011 on his Twitter account.
> 
> Disclaimer: The events depicted in this story are entirely fictional.

"Take your dick in your hand _now_ ," David said as soon as Joe had picked up.

Joe immediately unzipped and dropped his pants, taking his hardening cock into his hand. He'd known that David would react, but this was promising to be much better than he'd hoped.

"Stroke yourself," David ordered.

Joe couldn't call it anything else. And it was hot as fuck. He started jacking himself off, wishing that David was here watching him.

"Are you in the bathroom? If not, go there," David told him.

Joe stumbled out of his pants and into the bathroom. He started working his dick again, fast, hard strokes to get him off quickly. He panted into the phone, watching himself in the mirror and imagining David behind him.

"I wish I could fuck you right now," David said as if reading his mind. "Do you know what I'd do? I'd bent you over the sink, spread you checks, and shove my cock so deep that you'd feel it in your throat."

Joe groaned, spreading his legs and leaning forward. He could almost feel David's hands on him, his cock _in_ him, pushing him, taking him, _owning_ him.

His hand moved frantically on his cock, body vibrating with lust from David's words.

"I'd take your cock in my hand where it belongs and tweak those goddamn nipples until you scream for me."

"Fuck." Joe keened, coming all over the sink. He collapsed onto the counter, barely holding on to the phone, taking one harsh breath after another.

Eventually, he had calmed down enough to say, "David."

David hung up without another word, leaving Joe alone in the bathroom, still breathing hard. He looked in the mirror, imagining David softly kissing his back, his neck as they came down.

He wished...he wished for a lot of things. But he was going to make this one happen. Soon.


End file.
